May 2014
VFK Ancient May Day 2014 Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Thursday, May 1st, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Friday, May 2nd, 2014. Today is the first of May, or, May Day! This ancient celebration finds its origins in ancient agricultural rituals from medieval and modern Europe. It was the official celebration of the return of spring and was held on what was then the first day of Summer! Many fun traditions surround the celebration of this festival. On our quest today, let's look at the festive holiday of May Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a May Day Basket! Knitting Patterns – Angora Socks and Scarves! The first Patterns for Knitting arrive at Merlin’s and at Retro Age! Angora Sock Patterns will be available to purchase in Retro Age! Boy Sock Patterns are purchasable from Rooks Brothers. Girl Sock Patterns are purchasable from the Dress Shop! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Anniversary Mazes! The Victorian Map Maze and the Victorian Mansion Maze will both experience a new, spring, fun and colorful change! Use your arrow keys to navigate through the maze and click on one of the prizes at the other side! New Puzzle Lamps! Shed a little creativity and inspiration on your spring getaway! New Spring Crossword and Word Search Puzzle Lamps have arrived! Knitting Pattern – Angora Hat! Match any outfit with style! Guaranteed to express your charming character in any color that you choose! The Angora Hat Pattern will be available to purchase in the Gold Stamp Catalog in the Gold Stamp Store! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! VFK Astronomy Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 4th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 5th, 2014. April is Global Astronomy Month, with tomorrow May 5th beginning Astronomy week! The week builds up to its grand finale on Saturday May 10th, with National Astronomy Day! The goal of National Astronomy Day is to provide the opportunity for astronomy enthusiasts to share their passion for the night sky. Activities and events are scheduled to promote astronomy. Astronomy has long been a dangerous activity with many astronomers over the centuries, risking their lives and careers to challenge the status quo and further the science of astronomy! On today's quest, let's take a closer look at these daring astronomers and their contributions to Astronomy! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Holographic Galaxy Projector! VFK Astronomy Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. ScrapperLass 1:10 2. ScrapperGal 1:18 3. LittleMistyEyes 1:28 4. Maestro 1:28 5. GoCubsGo 1:38 6. PardonMyDust 1:43 7. PixieNerida 1:46 8. Bono 1:49 9. TheEdge 1:49 10. Roo 1:55 11. Gold_Eagle 2:06 12. GrandHamster 2:13 13. Brain-Freeze 2:19 14. CarsBoyJacob 2:19 15. Earth_Terra 2:27 16. SingerRay 2:43 17. Amelia 2:46 18. Shadowed_Rose 2:52 19. CalicoCat 3:02 20. Muffin.Girl 3:21 21. wildsplashstone 3:27 22. Shadow_lover_Angel 4:31 23. Dragon_Slayer 4:40 24. DanceToTheSky 5:05 25. Infernal 5:10 26. SpiritShadow 5:49 27. Golden_Phoenix 7:07 28. BaronC 8:11 29. purplesparklewolfbunny 8:39 30. PinkCheeto 8:42 Reed Plants! Reed Plants have sprung up in the moist climates of the kingdom! Next to ponds, riverbeds, waterfalls, where ever their little roots will spread! Don’t forget to take along your shears for harvesting! Sheepies Return! The Sheepies are back and feistier than ever! If you spot one, it's yours to shear and no one else's! The Sheepies arrived in the morning at 7:00 AM Pacific Time (9:00 AM Eastern Time) Saturday, May 3rd! Basic Reed Weaving – Level 1! Merlin will be carrying a new book in his Books section, called Basic Reed Weaving – Level 1! Once you have the Basic Reed Weaving – Level 1, go to the Training option under MENU, click on the book, and press the “Start Selected” button! That’s all you need to do! You can then kick back and wait for your training to complete! The Basic Reed Weaving – Level 1 will arrive in Merlin’s at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, May 4th! Reed Picnic Basket! The NEW Reed Picnic Basket Pattern has arrived in Merlin’s! Bring your NEW Reed Picnic Basket Pattern over to the Craft Shoppe in Medieval Age to weave into a Picnic Basket! NEW Gold Stamp Arrival! Striped Angora Sock Patterns arrive in the Gold Stamp Catalog! Slip your feet into the softest socks imaginable: made purely from Angora Fluff! Bring your pattern to the Craft Shoppe in Medieval Age to knit a pair of these heavenly socks! The Striped Angora Sock Patterns will arrive in the Gold Stamp Catalog at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, May 9th! Mother’s Day Cards! Send your mother a gift she can truly cherish: a card written by you! Or spread the Mother’s Day cheer to all of your friends and family with the new Mother’s Day Cards! The Mother’s Day Cards will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, May 9th! Mother’s Day HOST Hunts! Don’t miss the Mother’s Day HOST Hunts leading up to Mother’s Day, May 11th, Sunday! If you find a HOST in the kingdom and are the first to repeat the phrase correctly, you win the exclusive Mother’s Day Bird House Balloons Prize! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! VFK Mother's Day Mini-Quest 2014! '''7:15 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 11th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 12th, 2014. Today, Mother's Day, is our chance to tell our mothers how very much we care! Mothers have long been honored through literature, art, and song for their nurturing role in our lives. Mothers provide us unconditional love, caring guidance and never-ending devotion. They watch over our health, and our spirits and well-being! They soothe wounds of every sort including ruffled feelings. Our mothers encourage and coax out the best in us and enable us to thrive. So, take a moment to pick up a box of candy, or a bouquet of flowers and bring lots of appreciation and love to go on today's quest, which honors our Mothers! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Mother's Day 2014 Pin! VFK Mother's Day Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 11th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 12th, 2014. Today is Mother's Day, when we honor our mothers and their role in family life and society! Mother's Day is held on different days around the world, usually in springtime. It has been a tradition since ancient times to honor mothers, which naturally extended to goddess mothers and their springtime festivals and celebrations. On our quest today, let's take a look at the history of Mother's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Lullaby Mother and Daughter Flower Pair! VFK Mother's Day Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Colleen 1:11 2. Reena 1:13 3. Myshi 1:30 4. Bono 1:34 5. Yalanna 1:40 6. GoCubsGo 1:46 7. Roo 1:49 8. Dragon_Slayer 1:49 9. scooterbrat 2:01 10. Shana 2:12 11. ToxicTaco 2:12 12. scooterb 2:22 13. KittyKat 2:43 14. SingerRay 2:51 15. wildsplashstone 3:00 16. PixieNerida 3:42 17. BrownEyesBlue 3:45 18. Shadowed_Magic 3:51 19. i.love.animals 4:27 20. Cymbidium 4:37 21. iBlessed 4:58 22. glamdiva 5:22 23. atheaven 5:43 24. WrongLogic 6:25 25. GoldenRichEnergy 6:34 26. PinkCheeto 6:34 27. wigglefritz 7:02 28. CutiePie 7:28 29. the_queen_of_bees 7:43 30. Snow-Flake-Heart 8:34 Mother’s Day Flowers! Mother’s Day Flowers have arrived at the Gift Shoppe in Victorian Age! Make this Mother’s Day special with a bouquet of flowers! The Mother’s Day Flowers arrived at the Gift Shoppe in Victorian Age at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, May 10th! Angora Bunnies! The Angora Bunnies have returned and are as rambunctious as ever! In order to collect Angora Bunny Fur, sit down on the floor of a Public Area with Angora Bunnies, and wait patiently for one to hop onto your lap! Good luck!! Happy Mother’s Day! Let your mother know you care with a card printed and written by you! The Mother’s Day Cards can be found here at: DevBlog.EpicAges.com! Spread the Mother’s Day sunshine and good wishes to all of your friends and family! VFK National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day Mini-Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Thursday, May 15th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Friday, May 16th, 2014. Let's celebrate the wonderful Chocolate Chip Cookie! Today is National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day! Do you have a favorite chocolate chip cookie? With so many different recipes to make and cookies to buy, you may have difficulty choosing a favorite! But, because this is a special day for the chocolate chip cookie, be sure to go right out and buy your favorite cookie, or mix up a batch of your favorite recipe in honor of the day! So get a chocolate chip cookie (or a plate full) and a big glass of milk and let's look at the story of the delicious Chocolate Chip Cookie! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Chocolate Chip Candy Coated Cookie Hat! ZugTug 3D Dimension! The ZugTug game-play will never be the same... now with an exciting NEW dimension to battle in, realistic explosions and an unimaginable degree of FUN!! Check out ZugTug at ZugTug.com and immerse yourself in the ZugTug universe! ZugTug Update! ZugTug has experienced a NEW Epic Update that includes a pre-battle system allowing you to organize and plan your next battle! To take part in the fun and try out the NEW features, go to ZugTug.com! VFK Barbeque Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 18th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 19th, 2014. Fire up your barbeque, because May is National Barbeque Month! Get out your favorite BBQ recipes, or look up some new ones, but remember when you are looking, that you can spell it "barbeque", "BBQ" or "barbecue" and still be looking up the same thing! Just as in the variation in spelling, there is no set agreement on which is the best type of meat, the best seasonings, or the best cooking method for your warm weather feast! When deciding on all of these things, remember that all these points are just a matter of personal choice as well as hotly debated opinion! On today's quest, let's look at the history of barbequing! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Ceramic Charcoal Grill! VFK Barbecue Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Kolleen 1:19 2. Colleen 1:22 3. BERNARDO_S_ROCKS 1:22 4. Reena 1:26 5. B-ROCKS 1:28 6. Roo 1:31 7. andred 1:37 8. Secret_Shadow_Fighter 1:37 9. Bono 1:37 10. scooterbrat 2:04 11. Amelia 2:30 12. Genie 2:38 13. Shadow_lover_Angel 2:43 14. Shana 2:45 15. iColorful 3:12 16. PixieNerida 3:13 17. Bronwyn 3:30 18. ChubbyKitty 3:32 19. iMinute 3:40 20. KandiKane 3:42 21. Bamboo 4:16 22. Crystalgirl 4:22 23. BrownEyesBlue 4:39 24. Evoulie 4:50 25. Dragon_Slayer 4:54 26. iSwitch 5:13 27. wildsplashstone 5:30 28. Flowerlola 5:32 29. Bluejay 5:34 30. CutiePie 6:42 VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza! Summer is almost here, which means it's time to rev up your race car and head for the open road to put your driving skills to the test! For almost a century, May has been the month of choice for exciting race events like the Indianapolis 500! This year will mark the running of the 98th Indy 500 on Sunday, May 25th! This prestigious motor race is one of the oldest motor racing events worldwide and all the excitement starts this Thursday! For our Sixth Anniversary celebration we have a complete schedule of events commencing Thursday, May 22nd. New race courses which will challenge even the most experienced racer have been specially designed for this Sixth Anniversary racing event! Look for the exciting new courses on the Open Roads map starting Thursday, May 22th, 2014, which is opening Day for motor sports practice! Expect new awards and Indy 500 enhancements for your autos as part of the racing events! Remember if you walk to the Open Road areas you can always use the auto retrieve function to bring your car to you. Just double click your car pin and your car will arrive shortly. For your lap times to count as official, the laps must be run using the computer with which you normally login to your account. VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Schedule! '''Thursday, May 22, 2014 - Tire Thursday Practice Day Take your practice lap today and receive the 2014 Tire Thursday Racing Pin! 2014 RoadRazor Tires will be awarded to the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random)! With these 2014 RoadRazor Tires you will have improved acceleration and hold fast to the road especially around curves. Their unique grip and tread design are created exclusively for the racing circuits and their super durable steel cords mean that your tires will never fail during a critical race! Friday, May 23, 2014 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the 2014 Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The 2014 Shockwave Exhaust System is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). The 2014 Shockwave Exhaust System has been designed based on the latest technological advancements. You will discover major improvements in acceleration and passing power. Saturday, May 24, 2014 - SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete your practice lap today you will receive the 2014 SuperCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will also receive a 2014 Firestorm Supercharger Kit for their car! This chrome finished supercharger enhances power up to 40%! The Firestorm Supercharger takes less horse power to drive and has cooler discharge temperatures. Even from an idle start, this Supercharger improves performance. Installation is as simple as two clicks, and the cast aluminum housing, with air-to-water intercooler, high-capacity injectors, brackets, bolts and complete installation is done! Be one of the top 10 fastest today and take home this 2014 Firestorm Supercharger! Sunday, May 25, 2014 - Race Day! Today, you are racing for the gold! The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Pin * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and blue motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Pin * Second Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and red motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Pin * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and green motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Stonehenge Cake Party! There’s a massive party brewing in Medieval Age! A drastic change is in store for Stonehenge, involving frosting, streamers, and lots of baking! Not to mention… gigantic candles! It’s time to put on a party hat and prepare for the Anniversary Party! Check the Event Calendar for your Local Times! Anniversary Ball Attire! Look your best this Anniversary Ball with the new Anniversary Ball Attire! Girls’ Anniversary Ball Attire will arrive at the Dress Shop in Retro Age and Boys’ Anniversary Ball attire will arrive at Rooks Brothers in Retro Age at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, May 24th! Anniversary Ball! The Sixth Anniversary Ball will be held on Saturday, May 24th, 2014 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) There will be a special encore Sixth Anniversary Ball on Sunday especially for our U.K. players May 25th, 2014 from 8:00 P.M. U.K. Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern, 12:00 noon Pacific), to 10:00 P.M. U.K. Time (5:00 P.M. Eastern, 2:00 P.M. Pacific) There will of course be special party favors and new outfits for the Anniversary Ball! VFK Sixth Anniversary Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Thursday, May 22nd, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Friday, May 23rd, 2014. Today is our 6th Anniversary! Many of you may remember that on the 22nd of May in 2008, you were first able to log into your Colonial room in VFK and step out into the garden to see what exciting adventures were in store. The first days were exciting and chaotic as the new world of VFK began to take form around you. As in those first days, and in today's VFK, each time you log in you can still look forward to new and exciting adventures! For our Sixth Anniversary Quest, let's go back in time and step out into that early garden to relive some of our fun and exciting past! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a 6th Anniversary Pin! 6th Anniversary Racing - Tire Thursday Practice Day! It's Tire Thursday and the rubber is burning up the raceway! Time to get some practicing in and score an awesome 2014 Tire Thursday Racing Pin! The race track is updated and ready for some serious racing! Today's track requires 2 laps to complete! Make sure to refresh before you go out on the raceway, that way you are certain to have the race track update! Mintie’s Absurdly Addling Anniversary Maze Are you up for a stroll in Mintie's garden? What about a stroll in a maddeningly mysterious garden of meandering maze paths? Because if you are, Mintie’s Absurdly Addling Anniversary Maze is just that! Side effects of Mintie’s Absurdly Addling Anniversary Maze may include: Head-to-toe Goosebumps. Confusion. Madness. Insanity. Deja vu and general feelings of terror! But don't worry, if you make it out in one piece, all forms of hallucination and delirium will subside, and you'll have a wonderfully cuddly companion to show for your efforts! Expect the first appearance of Mintie’s Absurdly Addling Anniversary Maze at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, May 22nd! Check the Event Calendar for your Local Times! 6th Anniversary MEGA Harvest!! Do you need Wool? Are you low are Reedies? Baumwolle? What about Bunny Fluff?! Well, now is your chance to stock up, and stock up in a big way! The 6th Anniversary MEGA Harvest begins today and Bunnies, Sheepies, Reedies and Baumwolle Planties will be over flowing in VFK! So get ready to brush, bag and shear like never before! Sharks Vs Zombies! Check out a sneak peek of Sharks Vs Zombies at: DevBlog.EpicAges.com! 6th Anniversary VFK Stonehenge Cake Party! The Stonehenge Cake Party was absolutely amazing, thanks to all of you! You made it really special! We couldn’t take enough pictures to capture all the excitement and fun during the party!! And to end the perfect fetti-tastic parti, everyone who attended will receive this year’s collectible 6th Anniversary Cake Pin! Every pin is made with a bit of the Stonehenge Cake, so you can take it home as a reminder of the most AWESOME PARTY EVER! Happy 6th Anniversary from all the VFK Staff! 6th Anniversary Racing - Exhaust Friday Practice Day! Fire up your engine and get ready for some full throttle racing! It's the second day of practice and everyone racing today receives a 2014 Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The race track is updated and ready for some serious racing! Today's track requires 2 laps to complete! Remember to refresh before you race, to make sure you have the newest race track! Party Time! The Kingdom is undergoing an enormous decoration spree! Streamers, balloons, stars, banners and endless confetti in every corner! Beginning with the Garden and the Crossroads on May 23rd! Each Age that is decorated for the Anniversary will be accompanied by the grand arrival of a matching Guest Room! Keep an eye on the Event Calendar for the surrounding ages to experience fetti-tastic changes! 6th Anniversary Racing - SuperCharger Saturday Practice Day! Today is SuperCharger Saturday and the raceway is paved and prepared for a terrific turn out! Everyone racing today's course receives a 2014 SuperCharger Saturday Racing Pin! The race track is updated and ready for some serious racing! Today's track requires 2 laps to complete! Remember to refresh before you race, to make sure you have the newest race track! VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza - Stock! Fastest 30 times: ''' Scores will be available at the start of the race! VFK 6th Anniversary Racing - Red Hot Race Times! The fastest lap times for race day are updated in this list every 5 minutes! These lap times are pre-final, the final race times may differ after final analysis. VFK History of the Indianapolis 500 Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 25th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 26th, 2014. Today, May 25th, 2014, at Speedway, Indiana, the 98th running of the Indianapolis 500 Motor Race is being held! This historic race, also known as The Greatest Spectacle in Racing, is considered one of the three most important motorsports events worldwide! The race takes place at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway (IMS) which began welcoming racers in 1909 and is considered to be one of the worldwide leaders in motorsports. The race has been scheduled for the Sunday of Memorial Day weekend since 1974. On today's quest, let's explore the history of this famous speedway and the Indianapolis 500 motor race! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crystal Sixth Anniversary Fountain! VFK History of the Indianapolis 500 Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Colleen 1:16 2. Dragon_Slayer 1:18 3. Reena 1:30 4. Myshi 1:31 5. Roo 1:49 6. Flint 2:00 7. newgalaxynebula 2:00 8. moonshinenight 2:07 9. Blondefire 2:17 10. Red_Wonder 2:22 11. muffinman 2:22 12. marisunshine 2:25 13. SingerRay 2:34 14. Amelia 2:40 15. RedMist 2:42 16. andromida 2:43 17. PCJam 2:55 18. wildsplashstone 3:06 19. Shana 3:13 20. Radiant_Beauty 3:40 21. CoCo_Chanel 3:52 22. iVenus 3:55 23. solarflare 4:30 24. Bono 4:37 25. Zaphire 4:39 26. ciarapopstar 4:43 27. wigglefritz 5:01 28. Crystalgirl 5:47 29. PinkCheeto 6:39 30. Bamboo 7:24 6th Anniversary Racing - Race Day! Get your racing gear on and fill up your fuel tanks! Today is Race Day and a challenging new race track awaits you! The race track is updated and ready for some serious racing! Today's track requires 3 laps to complete! All race times completed before 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), Monday, May 26th, will count toward the final race day rankings! Good luck racers! Anniversary Ponies! These loyal little ponies are romping about the corral in excitement for the big day ahead! The Anniversary Ponies are coming to the Pony Express in Retro Age, at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, May 25th! VFK Memorial Day Mini-Quest 2014! '''9:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 26th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, May 27th, 2014. Today is Memorial Day! On this day of remembrance, we honor our fallen heroes in many ways. We have honorary parades, visit war Memorials, and display the American flag. This National holiday began on May 5th, 1868 and was formerly known as Decoration Day. In 1971 Memorial Day was changed to the last Monday in May. On today's quest let's take a look at the holiday on which we honor our soldiers that have fought and died for our country! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Memorial Day 2014 Pin! Party Time – Medieval Age! Boxes of decorations have been unpacked for the fetti-tastic Medieval Age decorating! Balloons, streamers, stars and lots of confetti can be seen throughout Medieval Age by 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, May 26th! Medieval Chamber! Have you ever wished to smell the crisp air of a Medieval morning? Stand in your very own authentic Medieval chamber? All of these luxurious advantages are just a sample of the new Medieval Chamber, available to purchase from the Land Office by 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, May 26th! Party Time – Victorian Age! The Fetti-Tastic fun will pass through Victorian Age later today! Balloons, streamers, stars and lots of confetti can be seen throughout Victorian Age by 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, May 28th! Victorian Summer Home! The lush landscaping and soothing atmosphere of the NEW Victorian Age Guest Room provides a fresh, outdoorsy feeling and compliments all furnishings! The NEW Victorian Summer Home will be available to purchase from the Land Office by 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, May 28th! Party Time – Western Age! The party is heading for Western Age with more decorations, stars, banners and confetti! Balloons, streamers, stars and lots of confetti can be seen throughout Western Age by 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, May 30th! Mintie’s Absurdly Addling Anniversary Maze Returns! Are you prepared to face the maddeningly mysterious garden of meandering maze paths for the NEW Split-Fashionality Anniversary Teddy? Expect the return of Mintie’s Absurdly Addling Anniversary Maze at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, May 30th! Check the Event Calendar for your Local Times! Baumwolle Riding Outfit Patterns! Riding a pony has never been this stylish: the NEW state-of-the-art Riding Fashion Line provides comfort, durability and style! Perfect for warm sunny days, or even blustery afternoons, the new Riding Clothes have been tested in varying climates from blistering heat to raining-cats-and-dogs, and has withstood every experiment! Girls’ Riding Patterns will arrive at the Dress Shop in Retro Age and Boys’ Riding Patterns will arrive at Rooks Brothers in Retro Age at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, May 30th! Western Outlaw Hideout! Are you concealing a band of outlaws? Or perhaps hiding your bounty from a recent bank-robbery? The Western Outlaw Hideout is just the place to settle down and handle your clandestine affairs without a local sheriff interfering! The NEW Western Outlaw Hideout will be available to purchase from the Land Office by 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, May 30th! Llamatastic Llama Corral! Llamas feel at home when they can relax on a peaceful day in the sun, and watch the fluffy clouds drift by! To help the Llamas feel comfortable in their new environment, you will be provided with a NEW Llama Corral when you adopt your Llama! Llamatastic Llamas! These little fluffy Llamas are here for a limited time, and are very eager to meet you! The Llamatastic Llamas will arrive at the Pony Express in Retro Age, at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, May 31st!